General Server Rules
Our Life RPG Rules 12/17/2015 General Rules 1.1 Going to Support - Before going to requesting support make sure that you have sufficient evidence. I.E screenshots or recordings of some sort. That way staff won't have to waste time on something that cannot be resolved without sufficient evidence. We encourage people to take screenshots or start recording when you think something is about to happen to you, or someone is breaking rules. Do not immediately take minor issues to staff. Attempt to resolve it in game, through working out a deal or using role-play. 1.2 Rules are rules - Only rules in this section are to be adhered to. If a player states any other 'rules' to you and they are not in this listing, Their statement will be immediately invalid. 1.3 Common Sense - Always use common sense in situations and use better judgement on whether or not your current situation could be handled in Roleplay, or if a staff member may be required to assist you. If you are ever unsure about anything, Contact Staff before you continue. 1.4 Staffs Say is Final - Staff Members' decisions on situations are final, They know the rules and are there to enforce them, so always listen to them. If an Admin says to stop doing something, you need to follow their orders.Lying to any staff will get you banned!If you disagree with an Admin's decision you may contact a Senior or Head Admin. 1.5 Respect everyone - While heated arguments are okay, You cannot disrespect someone. IE: "You're a f*cking faggot mate". Also, Roleplay disrespect can only be taken so far. If you feel that the other person is uncomfortable with it, then it is time to stop. 1.6 Hacking - Hacking/Exploiting is not tolerated in any way, shape, or form. If you suspect someone of hacking/exploiting, Inform staff immediately and DO NOT post over global about it. Staff will handle it. 1.7 Know the rules - Everyone is responsible for knowing the rules in this page. These rules may change at any time, With or without warning. It is your responsibility to know the rules here, and no one elses. 1.8 Pause RP - Pause RP is to be called by Staff Only - Calling Pause RP will require the name of staff member pausing it - abusing Pause RP will result in Fail RP ban. Teamspeak Rules 2.1 Follow the Chain of Command - Chain of command is the hierarchy of the staff team. Always start from the beginning when contacting Staff. Chain of Command: Helper > Moderator > Administrator > Senior Administrator > Head Administrator > Community Leader. If you wish to contact a Developer, Make it known to an Administrator or above, Don't just contact a Developer right away. 2.2 Do not Spam - Flooding the server with messages while others are present is not cool or funny. You will be punished for this usually without warning. 2.3 Do not Harass other players - If someone doesn't want to talk to you, Or feels uncomfortable with your presence, Avoid contact with said person. This is a very serious matter and can leave some members to feel unsafe while being here. 2.4 Avatars - Avatars may not contain any of the following: Gore, Nudity, Unsafe or Disturbing Images, Child Pornography, Images posted without consent of subject, Racial/Bigotry references. 2.5 Notify After Moving - Staff Members will always notify you where they have moved you to and why, moving without good reason is not allowed. 2.6 Advertisin - Advertising for other communities is not allowed in any case. If you are caught doing so, you can be permanently banned from our server! Server Rules - General 3.1 Relogging - Relogging after death is only acceptable if a Staff Member says yes, and only then may you relog. If you relog after dying and don't seek Staff approval, Regardless of the Revive Timer, You risk a Ban and a Stat Wipe. Should you relog while in a roleplay scenario (IE: Being pursued by Police), You must either do 1 of 2 things: 1) Hand yourself in to anyone whose role play was interrupted by your relog '' 2) Take a ban '' 3.2 Von in Global/Side - Using VON on globalin side chat as a Civilian will result in a kick immediately without warning and you will not be compensated for anything lost. If you continue to do so, it will be considered as Trolling and you will recieve a ban. 3.3 Resisting Police - You may only resist Police if your are at risk of imprisonment/death as a result of the Police's actions against you. Resisting may be considered both attempt to kill the officer, OR, attempting to escape them. 3.3.1 When being "Pulled Over" by an Officer and you are wanted for an Arrestable Offence, You may not Kill the Officer! You must wait for the Officer to ask for "ID" and then Evade for "OVER 3 Minutes" before you/or your gang members are allowed to kill the Officer/s. If the Officer/s is trying to Kill you, this does not apply. 3.4 Compensation - In order to get Compensation due to Glitch or Server Fault(IE: Unintentional Restart/Server Crash), You must be able to supply proper evidence of what you lost in the form of a screenshot. The screenshot must have the date, time and ownership. If you feel that the server may crash, Or you are at risk of losing stats, Type the Date and Time in chat, Then post the screenshot. For compensation due to player-inflicted damage, You will need to go to Requesting Support, there, a Staff Member will decide whether or not you will be compensated. Screenshots are also appreciated, also evidence of fault of the other party is desired. 3.5 Hovering - If you are hovering over buildings like the PD Base,bank, Hostage area; Police are allowed to tell you to wave off, if you fail to do so you will be shot down. 3.6 Logging Off - If you are either in Jail or in a Roleplay Situation, and have to disconnect, Always ask permission from the people whose roleplay experience is effected by you logging out(IE: Police Officers chasing you, Robbers robbing you), Should they say no, and you log out anyways, A ban may be placed. If they agree to allow you to leave, You must stay off of the server for up to 2 Hours before you may join again. Joining again before this time is up, May result in a ban. If you were killed by police or a civilian for any reason you must ask them if you can log off. The rules above still apply 3.7 Robbery - You cannot rob someone whilst you are in a vehicle. When on foot, You may use VON in Direct Chat to give commands, BUT, If your victim seems unresponsive to your VON demands, Type in Direct Chat to ensure that they can or can't hear you. If they can't hear you, Continue to type in Direct Chat. The minimum time you may allow for them to respond is 5 seconds, no less! NOTE: We have tested and found that 30m is the safest range between you and another person so that they can see your Direct Chat messages. You or your gang may only commit a robbery every 15 minutes. 3.8 Killing other Players - Killing people randomly without interaction or roleplay or non-compliant with the rules, is considered RDM. You may kill someone if they either: Do not comply with your demands in a robbery, Engaging you in combat, Attempt to run you over, Try to rob you, Engage in Gang Members. Of course, There are scenarios where killing someone is and is not okay that we cannot list, But a staff member will clear it up for you if you ever need it. Police, You may only ever kill someone if it is coordination with your Protocol for you Division. Gang Areas are the only area where you may KOS. 3.9 Code Red - Having an un-holstered weapon at a gas station, bar property, pharmacy property, police property, the governor's compound/property, airport property, Jail, or the bank. Threatening the life of another player in voice or type. Taking or participating in an assassination mission. Participating in any capacity in a Bank Robbery. Participating in any capacity in a convoy Robbery. Refusing lawful police orders while in a boat or air vehicle. Participating in any way in a hostage taking mission or hostage taking of a player. Attempting to murder another playerBeing within 100 meters of Terror (MUST BE ARMED). Being inside a police vehicle without permission or without being placed there by a cop (jumping in a cop car, stealing a cop car). 3.10 Killing with a Vehicle - To kill someone with a vehicle is commonly referred to as VDM. You may only do so if: Someone is actively trying to shoot you out of a vehicle and there is no chance of escaping the assault. This rule also applies to police. If you kill someone INTENTIONALLY with a vehicle and your situation does not match the above statement, You will then be in the wrong. NOTE: Admin discretion will be applied during cases of VDM 3.11 Fail Roleplay and Meta-Gaming - Fail Roleplay is when you act a manner which would not fit a Roleplay scenario or something which would not be possible in real life. For example, Using Teamspeak to communicate with Gang Members or other players when you are restrained by Police or a Hostage Taker, This is considered Fail Roleplay. You must always follow a Roleplay Scenario. Meta-Gaming is using information gained in an out-of-character state, IE: Pressing Spacebar and hovering your mouse over someone to find their name or using Teamspeak information And then roleplay it against them, it is considered Meta-Gaming. Also If you are zip tied you must roleplay as though you are restrained, the same rules and practices that apply to being restrained by the police also apply if zip tied by civilians. Attempting to Rob an Officer/s at a Traffic Stop is Counted as "Fail RP". YOU WILL BE PUNISHED ACCRODING TO THE OFFENCE. Under no Circumstances are you allowed to INTERRUPT AN ONGOING "Role Play" Situation. You cannot evade from police by water unless you have a boat - NO SWIMMING AWAY ALLOWED!!! Aircraft will either be in the air or at the airport unless RP calls for otherwise (i.e. emergancy landing) taxiing on roads will result in removal of aircraft and no bail 60 jail time for trolling. No Lighters are allowed to be used whilst you are restrained. 3.12 Suicide Piloting/Jihad/Kamikaze - Flying an Aircraft into a person, or group of persons is punishable by Permanent removal from this community, If found to be intentional. It is commonly known as "Jihad". Though it is preferred you refer to it as Suicide Piloting/Bombing due to Racial reasons. 3.13 Flying low over Civ Spawn - You may NOT fly low over civ spawn with any air vehicle as it is not allowed! Staff can and WILL delete your aircraft after one warning. 3.14 Nickname/Display Name It is demanded that all users use the same Display Name every time they play on our servers. Should you want to change your Display Name, You will need to post a Name Change request on our forums. Any name that is deemed inappropriate, obscene, racists, or trolling can and will be grounds for being kicked and/or banned from the server upon Staff discretion. 3.15 Stealing Unlocked Vehicles You may only steal a vehicle which was recently occupied if the occupant has left the vehicle unlocked. If the owner is nearby, You must wait 8 seconds to steal the vehicle. You may not steal a vehicle in a green zone, all green zones are crime free areas! 3.16 Tow Truck RP Rules 1. Trolling with the tow truck will not be tolerated. Doing so will result in a ban for fail rp. 2. Vehicles in a GREEN zone cannot be towed unless they are blocking vechile spawns or with owner permisson. 3. Cop cars are not to be towed due to issues of trolling unless it is for an RP Event that is cleared by PD. 4. Reasons to tow: Vehicle is obstructing traffic. Vehicle is left abondoned off road and you have tried to contact the owner via global chat. You are instructed by PD to tow the vehicle. 3.17 Moving vehicles with helicopters You may not lift or tow any vehicle with a helicopter unless you have the keys or it is unlocked. 3.18 Red Zones and Restricted Areas If you enter a zone which is marked in RED on the map are considered Red Zones. Entering a Red Zone unarmed is an immediate detainment and sentence for trespassing, Entering a Red Zone with a weapon, Be it legal or not, You may be shot on sight by POLICE, If you enter with a Land vehicle, Police may disable your vehicle and deal with you from there. Flying an Air Vehicle over Red Zones is the ONLY time police may fire on your vehicle after giving you at least one warning. 3.19 Green Zones An area marked in GREEN or BLUE on the map,(And PD Base) Is considered a Safe Zone, In which, No Crime/Illegal Activity may take place. This includes: Shooting for no reason, Robbery, Stealing Vehicles, Doing Drugs etc. You may not ever stay at the border of a Green Zone waiting for people to leave it so you can rob them or make them a victim if you do this will be considered fail RP. Green Zone is not a Safe Haven, If you are being chased, and enter a Green Zone, You can still have actions taken upon you which you would otherwise have had outside of the Green Zone. If you commit a crime in a Safe Zone, Police may enforce the law on you. 3.20 Declaration of Terror / Holding Ground It is not allowed for any person/s to hold a specific piece of land on the map under threat of Kill on Sight. If you declare terror you will be informed that it is not allowed and if you still continue with your actions of terror you will be banned for fail RP. 3.21 Stealing from the Gear of Vehicles You may only steal items from the Gear of a vehicle if either: The car is unlocked and you have obeyed the 8 second rule, if you have the keys to the vehicle, or if you have the owners approval. 3.22 Having Proper ID All civilians must have an ID on them at all times. You may not give a fake ID to an officer. If you do so you will be banned for fail RP. 3.23 Robbing Bank and Hostage Taking To rob the bank, there must be at least 4 police officers online on Teamspeak. To take a hostage, you must have 5 police officers online on Teamspeak. There may only be 1 Hostage taking at 1 point in time and a 5 minute cool down period between each hostage taking. However you may rob the bank if there is a hostage situation going on. After robbing the bank if you have had an encounter with the police you must try to actively finish the situation as soon as possible you may not sit there and wait for more cops to come. When taking a hostage at the Hostage Area, anybody inside the Gray Circle is considered a participant in the hostage scenario, you may not engage someone who is outside of the Circle, same as you cannot be engaged from outside of the circle as well. You may make any negotiation demands you wish, It is up to the Police to attempt to either follow your demands or successfully rescue the hostage. You may only request up to $250,000 per hostage. 3.24 Trolling Trolling is not tolerated at all in this community, And if you are found to be constantly punished for Trolling, You will receive a Permanent Ban. This is a Roleplaying Community, and our standards will not be broken by people who are too immature to even play video games without being a dick. (IE: spamming any gas stations/pubs when attempting to rob them) 3.25 New Life Rule New Life Rule comes into effect when you DIE. If an ESU Revives you before your Revive Timer runs out, You are not considered to be in NLR. However, If an ESU does not Revive you before you Respawn, You are in NLR and must not Roleplay knowing anything from the past Life Time like Names, Faces and any knowledge about people. Using knowledge against the NLR is considered Fail RP, which is the punishment which will be given. NLR applies when you are killed by PD or a Civ, your timer runs out and you were not revived by ESU. However, if you die by your own means (i.e. jumping from building, crashing your car during a police chase) you will not be granted the NLR. When EMS is online and you die, you MUST call for EMS unless you are doing Suicide RP. 3.26 Cop Knowledge Using knowledge which only a Police Officer would have as a civilian is not allowed. Using entries of the Police Protocol, Police Unit Numbers etc. While as Civilian, Is not allowed. 3.27 Jail Rules You can not take over jail or take hostages there. You may only break your fellow gang members out of Jail. If you get into someones heli that is not your fellow gang member, you can receive a fail rp ban. Governor Rules 4.1: The governor may adjust speed zones plus or minus 20 kph. 4.2: The governor may make drugs legal to use, but not to cultivate/create or sell. The governor may not legalize prostitution. 4.3: The governor may pardon only non-violent crimes. The governor cannot pardon himself or his guards. 4.4: The governor may disallow voting or restrict access to the voting terminal. The police must comply unless the governor is being declared corrupt for a different reason other than disallowing voting. (Expect to be shot!) 4.5: The governor may pardon by typing in global (IE: I The Governor of Cicada Pardon Name for his/her crimes.) If you say this and you are not the Governor you will be banned for Fail RP. 4.6: The governor and his guards must be civilians who are on TeamSpeak using their microphones and must be in the Governor and Guards TeamSpeak channel. 4.7: The governor may only have up to 3 bodyguards. 4.8: The governor may only carry a sidearm and not a primary weapon no matter how many guards he has. 4.9: The governor and guards may be in a gangwith his guards or commit crimes when in office. But if they do so they will be declared as corrupt. 4.10: ESU and Police Officers may not be elected governor. 4.11: Threats toward the governor may be considered a violent act and if the identity of the person making the threats is known (WITHOUT META-GAMING), a warrant may be issued for your arrest. 4.12: The governor must sell his limo back to the shop if he is no longer in office. You may not at any time save the governor's limo. If you are caught saving the limo you may be banned. 4.13: Declaring Governor As Corrupt The governor may only be killed or declared corrupt with a legitimate reason. He may not be killed just for being the governor. For example, if the taxes are too highthan 15%, or their laws are against you and the governor won't comply with your demands, you have the right to kill him. The governor may be declared corrupt by a Sergeant or higher in the police department.be in game playing cop If the governor is declared corrupt, a warrant has been issued for his arrest. If taken into custody or killed he must return taxes to normal and remove any laws that were added or changed prior to being jailed. 4.14: The Police must enforce any law created by the governor unless that law has been abolished by an Admin. 4.15: The Governor must use the specified governor vehicles (Limo, Security Taurus, or any vehicle in the Gov box) when traveling. 4.16: '''The Governor has to list his guards. '''4.17: The Governor may legalize the use but not processing of drugs. 4.18: Whenever the governor dies and is not revived he must reset all laws and taxes back to default and change to another civ slot. 4.19: The Govenor cannot be immune to traffic laws unless his/her life is in danger. Gang Rules 5.1 Assisting Gang Members You may only assist gang members when they are: Actively being shot at, Actively being ARRESTED, Actively being robbed or harmed. 5.2 Gang Channel Usage Gang Channels are only to be used by people In gangs. You may not join someone else's gang channel unless they invite you into it. You must be in a Gang Channel with your gang members if you wish to be in a gang. 5.3 Gang Size and Authority Your gang may only consist of 5 members. The leader/owner of your gang is the person who has authority over your Gang Channel and who must stay and go. If a Gang Leader tells you to leave, Then leave 5.4 Gang War Gangs can, at any point, Declare war against another gang. 2 Gangs may fight against 1 Gang together, But 2 Gangs can never be considered the same Gang. 6. Police Department Rules 6.1 Follow Protocol Your Protocol is what you must follow closely. If you break this rule, You risk disciplinary action from command staff in the Police. Your protocol/s are an extension of this section of rules. 6.2 Must be in Teamspeak You must be in the Teamspeak Channel with a working mic in order to play this role without being kicked. 6.3 Non-Lethal Option Police are required to have a Non-Lethal weapon on them at all times. This rule spans across the entire Police Department, regardless of division or rank. 6.4 Police Must Adhere to Laws Police must adhere to their divisions handbook. Failure to do so is a breach of this rule, which is punishable with Fail Roleplay and a possible demotion/ban/removal from Police. 6.5 Impounding Vehicles Police may only impound a vehicle if it is parked in an illegal or obstructive manner, And the owner has been warned, or notified of this either in Direct Chat or Global Chat. If a person says they can move the vehicle, It is up to the officer whether or not to impound the vehicle or wait for the owner. 6.6 Jail Booking Police are required to write out the crimes a civilian has committed which resulted in their imprisonment if you forget to do so the Civ needs to be released. Also, If a Civilian is held by police for more than 15 minutes without Jail booking, Then time deduction of 5 minutes is expected from the Civilian's Jail time. 6.7 Corruption Police Corruption is not accepted, any form at all will result in a Permanent Cop side ban NO EXCEPTIONS. 6.8 Saving Police Vehicles as Civilian If you either Lockpick a police car, Or log onto civilian and save your cop car, You will risk a Stat Wipe and a temporary ban from our server. 6.9 Police Officer as Hostage If a police officer is taken hostage, Their Cop Marker(Blue dot on map) is not to be used for locating the officer who has been kidnapped. 6.10 Zip ties Possession of zip ties is legal, unless the person is found to also be in possession of an illegal firearm. In this case it is probable cause for the police to search you and your car. 6.11 Obey Traffic Laws Police Officers must obey all traffic laws, Unless they have the proper emergency response state. Lights and/or siren may only be used for legitimate reasons only. 6.12 Gang Area Chase If Cops are in pursuit of a subject and they go into a gang area, that subject is immediately code red (kill on-sight to the police) regardless of what they have done. The reason this rule is in place is because if the Police enter a gang area, they can be shot on sight as well. If the subject leaves the gang area, they remain code red. 6.13 Civilian Punishment If you are found to have Fail RP or didn't adhere to any roleplay demands as a civilian, You will receive a demotion in the police force. 6.14 Kill within Reason Of course, We can't put rock solid rules in place and assume you apply it to all situations. Use reasoning and think about how Officers in real life would deal with the situation, BEFORE using lethal force against anyone. If you are still stuck on the matter, Ask in the Police Channel if you are allowed to continue, or, ask a superior officer. Emergency Services Unit Rules 7.1 ESU is a Neutral Faction ESU cannot take sides between Civilian and Cop. However, If an ESU is subject to a crime, They may report it. Otherwise, ESU cannot report crimes. This being said, ESU are not to be killed for any reason whatsoever. This also means: ESU cannot assist police in a chase unless helping injured police officers going code 1 and following at a distance, ESU cannot own or use a weapon at any point, ESU cannot rob or be robbed, Cannot steal vehicles, and cannot have vehicles stolen, cannot have crimes committed against, nor can they commit crimes. If someone breaks any of these rules, it might result in a ban. If it is severe enough, it might be a permanent ban! 7.2 Must be in Teamspeak You must be in the Teamspeak Channel in order to play this role without being kicked. If caught playing ESU without being in the correct channel on TS it will result in a kick from the game without warning. 7.3 Follow protocol ESU Protocols are to be followed by ESU members, both trained, and untrained. It is your responsibility to know your own protocol. 7.4 Roleplay If ESU arrives on scene and your gang member (has to be listed as a member of your gang) is down, you may RP taking ESU at gun point and forcing them to revive your gang member. Once all members of your gang have been revived, you must leave the area. If anyone other than a member of your gang is down, you CANNOT prevent ESU from reviving members of PD first. If ESU fails to RP this, then take it to Requesting Support on Teamspeak or to an ESU supervisor. DOUBLE TAPPING IS NOT ALLOWED AT ALL 7.5 Breaking the laws of traffic When driving as ESU, you may not break any traffic laws unless you are going to a call. When going to a call, you must use the light bar and sirens to ignore traffic laws. Light bar and sirens are only to be used when responding to revive situations (Code 3). If you are pulled over for speeding your ticket will be tripled. If you refuse to pay the ticket you will be asked to get off ESU for the day. 7.6 Impounding ESU can only impound a vehicle if they have the owner's consent or a police officer?s permission to do so. You can notify the owner through global chat. If the owner is not online, you have the right to impound his vehicle. You need to issue a 5 minute wait time for the owner to respond before impounding his vehicle. 7.7 Summary of what ESU can't do ESU may not enter gang areas or the hostage area unless called there. You may not use any ESU vehicle in a crime, or commit any crimes while playing as ESU. You cannot have any weapons while playing as ESU. ESU may not be part of a gang, involved with gang activity or be biased towards any faction or group. ESU may not spot for cops, be governor, be taken hostage, or revive in an active shooting area. If there is shooting in the area, ESU cannot enter. You have to wait 30 seconds after the last shot before you move in and start reviving. And if someone starts shooting close to you, you have to leave the area immediately. Move out a few hundred meters and wait another 30 seconds after the last shot before you move back in again. YOU MANY NOT REFUSE TREATMENT TO ANYONE. Donator Rules 8.1 Donators may not at any time give donator items to non-donator players. This also includes a high tier donator given items from a high tier to a lower tier donator (Guns/Cars/Speed-upgrades) 8.2 Donators may not at any time give/sell donator guns at any time. 8.3 If a donator is found sharing their perks, they will be removed from donator. 8.4 If a non donator is found with a donator weapon, staff can and will remove it. Made By : DEADdem, IML, CP3088, And TheGamingChief Category:Rules